


A New Curiosity

by Ray_K



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying, Childhood, Fluff, Gen, Hogwarts First Year, Hogwarts House Sorting Ceremony, Platonic Relationships, Ravenclaw Pride, girls supporting girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 13:31:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13858767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray_K/pseuds/Ray_K
Summary: A Ficlet focusing on Luna and Cho's first meeting.





	A New Curiosity

Sitting packed together at the Ravenclaw table, a trembling first year without much guidance Cho Chang felt alone as ever. The room filled with chatter amplified by the great hall’s massive architecture. Cho’s eyes scanned the room, bustling excitement as new students and old friends all chatted about the upcoming year. She noticed the girl next to her with silver blonde hair a curtain around her face, eyes fixed down towards her lap. At first, she worried the other first-year might be ill, judging by her pale complexion, but she realized upon closer inspection she was focusing hard on the cover of a book. It had an emerald bright cover with purple script, ‘Property of Luna Lovegood’ noticing the sadness in the big grey eyes, Cho decided to ask her about the book. 

“Is that like a diary?” 

“Oh no, not at all” she looked up, a timid smile upon her lips and a faraway look in her eyes as if she were on a mountaintop in the Himalayas not at the Ravenclaw dinner table. “It’s a field journal, i keep all my latest discoveries in it, like whenever I meet a new curiosity.”

Cho furrowed her eyebrows, she knew Ravenclaws were supposed to be studious but it seemed an odd thing to bring to the sorting ceremony

“Have you made any discoveries?”

“No, anything interesting gets scared away by all the noise. My father said I should bring it in case I make any friends, so I can write down their names”

Cho managed a smile, still somewhat perplexed about what this odd girl was looking for exactly. Before Cho could reply another first-year muttered something hardly audible in the loud room but Cho caught the phrase ‘loony Lovegood.’ It was clear the girl, Luna, had heard it as she noticeably deflated. “Its Luna Tom I already told you my name” 

Cho paused for a moment, thinking back to her own childhood spent with no one to talk to but house elves. Her father traveled on business too often for her family to put down roots, and she could barely keep up with her studies let alone meet any children her age. 

“Well you can write my name down, Cho Chang, Ravenclaw First year,” she said with finality. 

Luna’s eyes lit up as Cho put her hand out to shake, a big smile spreading across wide cheeks. Cho decided she would like to see that smile more, and maybe find out what else the mysterious girl kept in her book.

 

“I'm Luna Lovegood” then Luna scribbled down Cho’s name furiously, on a page with a great calligraphy title labeled, Friends. 

 

Luna held onto her first field guide, her page titled friends now brimming with names. Despite all the good friends, alive and now gone her favorite entry to that section will always be Cho Chang, scrawled in excitable 10-year-old handwriting.


End file.
